Crushing
by Lament
Summary: While examining the ruins of a long dead civilization, Daniel and Major Lorne find themselves connecting on a new level.


**Title: **Crushing

**Pairing:** Daniel Jackson/Evan Lorne

**Spoilers:** Stargate: SG-1's "Enemy Mine"

**Warnings:** Well, it'll eventually be slash, so if that bothers you, press the back button.

**Summary:** While examining the ruins of a long-dead civilization, Daniel and Major Lorne find themselves connecting on a new level.

**Disclaimer:** No, they're not mine. I'm just having fun with them.

**Author's Notes:** This takes place after "Enemy Mine" but before Lorne ships out to Atlantis.

* * *

Chapter 1

Major Evan Lorne let out a breath as he finally saw the familiar ring ahead of him. Two Marines he recognized to be Kessler and Hopkins stood nearby, kicking rocks between them like soccer balls.

When Kessler looked up and saw Evan approaching, he snapped to attention for the briefest of moments, and then he sagged his shoulders back to a more casual stance. "Major," he said. "The SGC just radioed. Doctor Jackson will be here in a few minutes."

Evan nodded and plunked down on the ground for a rest. Why he'd volunteered to make the trek to retrieve Doctor Jackson he couldn't fathom. The muscles in his back and legs were going to punish him for this tomorrow.

Still, he couldn't very well have let Daniel make the trip by himself. While his team was pretty certain the planet was free of hostiles, any number of things could happen to someone not familiar with the terrain. And besides, the last time they had thought a planet to be uninhabited, they had found themselves knee-deep in Unas. It was best that Daniel have an escort.

Evan could use the walk back to brief Daniel on the findings they'd summoned him to examine. When he had discovered the ruins earlier that day, Evan had immediately contacted Colonel Edwards and made certain that no one disturbed the area until the SGC's senior archaeologist had a chance to gate in. The first time they had met, Daniel had read Evan the riot act for moving Unas agricultural artifacts before he'd had a chance to catalogue them. Evan wasn't about to get an earful this time.

Initially, Edwards was unimpressed with the ruins and spit fire at the idea of letting an archaeologist "muscle in here and get in the way" in order to bother with what Edwards considered to be nonsense. Still, he had relented after Evan suggested that Daniel's exploration of the ruins could prevent the kind of problems they'd had with the Unas during their last operation.

Working with Colonel Edwards wasn't so bad. Sure, he could be a bit crusty and cantankerous, but Evan could understand where he was coming from. He got a lot of flack from the higher ups, who seemed to think surveying and mining were like magic—snap your fingers, and the naquadah would appear. And he usually had to ask multiple times for adequate personnel and supplies, while the main exploration teams seemed to get what they asked for when they asked for it.

It had to be tough on Edwards. Most of his contemporaries having adventures and advancing to choice commands, and here he was, trapped at the helm of a mining operation. Probably not the way Edwards had envisioned this segment of his career.

There were times Evan worried that his own career was headed in the same direction. Would he ever get be able to get his own command if he kept working these crucial but overlooked background assignments? Or was this it? Was he destined to remain stuck on a backwater planet with no excitement and no real mobility in his career?

He leaned back on the balls of his hands and closed his eyes. He shouldn't let himself brood over this kind of stuff. His team's mission was important, and he knew that. Without them, they wouldn't have a steady supply of naquadah to power their ships and whatever else Samantha Carter and the other geniuses dreamt up.

When the gate finally activated, Evan ran his fingers through his hair and lugged himself to his feet.

Doctor Daniel Jackson emerged from the event horizon toting a large pack in one hand and a P90 over his shoulder. He glanced up at Evan and waved. "Hi," he said, as she trudged down the steps toward Evan. "Been a while."

"Yes, it has," Evan said, walking up to meet Daniel. "How you been? How are things at the SGC?"

"Not bad. There was some drama in the cafeteria before I left, though. I guess we're out of blue jello until the next delivery." Daniel grasped Evan's hand and shook it heartily. "So what did you find?"

Evan grinned. "It looks like some kind of a mural. A little ways away from the site we're surveying."

"How close to the site?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I made sure nobody touched it, Doctor. It's safe and sound and unadulterated." He paused a beat and then deadpanned, "Colonel Edwards is excited to see you."

Smiling, Daniel clapped Evan on the shoulder. "I'm sure he is. Let me get myself situated."

"Absolutely, Doctor."

"Daniel."

Evan nodded. "Daniel. Did we pull you away from something important?"

"Nah," Daniel said, flipping a bandana around his head. "Just translations, but they can wait. I'm working on what looks like an epic poem of some kind." Daniel hoisted his pack over his shoulder. "Okay. I'm good to go."

Evan gestured for Daniel to lead the way. "An epic poem? That sounds_ really_ cool."

Over his shoulder, Evan could hear the snickers of Kessler and Hopkins. One of them—Evan wasn't sure which—muttered, "That's _really _cool."

Spinning toward the Marines, Evan said in his most authoritative voice, "How about you two pay attention to the defense of this gate area. Or do I need to contact General Hammond and have him send someone more qualified to do the job?"

Kessler and Hopkins snapped to attention, and Hopkins said, "No sir. We're on it."

"Good," Evan said, and he set off to follow Daniel, who was already a few paces ahead. He bit his lip to keep from breaking into a grin. Yeah, being in command was definitely something he wanted to see in his future.

TBC


End file.
